V is for Valentine
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: set after Originals Ball. Damon comes home to find Elena has decorated the Boarding House. make up smut ensues. LEMON


_a/n: so, I've never really been the biggest fan of Valentines. Sadly, there just was never anything super romantic or exciting that ever happened on this day for me. Even this year, we're spending the day with our two best friends that I'm trying to set up. I suppose I can give up one more Valentines for the greater good hehe Happy Reading!_

_p.s. this fic is dedicated to LilRixen (for suggesting Elena get festive and decorate), and loveyoualways21(for wanting Damon to play doctor & wanting a makeup after last weeks episode)…_

Elena knew she was in dangerous waters when she had Caroline drop her off at the Boarding House. She knew from Ric that Damon would be gone for at least two hours, and she hoped that would be enough time to decorate the house for him. Carefully, she stepping into the house, not surprised to find that the door was unlocked. Anyone that they didn't want to come into the house couldn't anyway. She plugged her Ipod into Damon's sound system and set it on the romantic songs playlist she'd made last night.

Then, she got to work.

One hour later, the downstairs was ready. A wreath of sparkly hearts hung on the door; red and white candles burned on almost every available surface; and a trail of rose petals leading to the staircase where she'd tempt him upstairs. Carefully, she grabbed her bag of supplies and moved the music with her to his bedroom, leaving more petals to direct him further. When she reached his bedroom, she carefully opened his door, taking in the sight of him, the smell of him that lingered in the room.

The house had seemed big and empty when she was downstairs all alone, but here she felt safe and welcome. His room wasn't full of the great amount of trinkets and personal pieces that Stefan's was, but it still screamed Damon. Leaving the door open, she set up her music once more and went about making his bed. If she had her way, it would be a complete mess once more by tonight, but if she wanted to create the perfect scene, she needed everything to be perfect. Her plan was this; Damon would come home, see the wreath and the candles.

He would come upstairs and find her laying on his bed covered in petals, with candles burning and music playing low. He would be marvelously seduced and he would forget all about the fact that she'd blown him off when he'd told her he loved her. He would see her and only her, and then he would make love to her and they would remember this Valentines as the day that she finally stopped denying her feelings for him, the day that they finally ended the ridiculous game of back and forth they'd been playing since the moment they'd met. She set up the candles first, singing along with an old rock and roll ballad.

Watching the clock, she decided she'd been making pretty good time and took the red sparkly streamer from her bag, crawled up on the mattress to begin wrapping it around the four posts of his bed. Caroline had packed her a sexy red silk night gown to wear, and just as she considered leaving it in the bag and surprising him with a naked body, the door downstairs slammed. She glanced down at her jeans and sweater, cursing herself. He was home early dammit; he wasn't supposed to be home for another twenty minutes.

Quickly, she finished with the streamer and tried to climb down from the bed, but ended up slipping and landed on her elbow on the hardwood floor. She knew it was impossible for him not to have heard the thump, but she still prayed that he wouldn't. They hadn't spoken since the night of the Original's Ball and this was hardly the way she'd wanted him to see her. Before she could even stand up, he was upstairs and at the door, the sight of the house apparently stunning him, but no more so than seeing her laying on his bedroom floor with a flushed face, clutching her elbow.

"What are you doing?" he asked, moving quickly over to her and crouching down.

"Nothing." She scrambled up and away, promptly smacking the back of her head on the lip of his bedside table. Again she cursed, no doubt looking ridiculous as she cradled her head and her arm.

"It's obviously something." He said, standing up and glowering over her. "You're in my house unsupervised."

"I don't need to be supervised." She spat back, struggling to her feet and making sure that she came nowhere close to any other furniture.

"Evidently you do." He said, glancing at her ridiculous state.

"Oh screw off." She pushed past him, furious that she'd made an idiot out of herself, at him for coming home and ruining the plan. It would have been brilliant, it would have been romantic. But instead, they were going to spend another day fighting.

Damon watched her walk to the bathroom, smelling the faint trace of blood. It was clear that she'd been trying to do something for him, and from the looks of how angry she was, it was something that would have been incredible. As usual with them, timing was everything; and it always sucked. He let the soft music she had playing calm his nerves, reminding himself he had to be careful with her. They were still on thin ice after the whole Rebekah fiasco. Slowly, he walked into the bathroom to find her trying to locate the bloody wound on the back of her hair.

It was a little worse than a scratch, but deep enough to set his vampire senses on fire. He moved behind her. "Let me help."

"No." she shook her head and moved away from his touch.

They stared daggers at each other in the mirror, neither seemingly in the mood to give up. "So what? You want me to just leave you alone?"

She hesitated for a moment, then spun around and proceeded to yell. "You!" she said furiously, poking him in the chest and marching him backwards against the wall. "You weren't supposed to be home for another twenty minutes! You ruined everything! As usual."

Now that, pissed him off and he grabbed her shoulders roughly, dragging her body close to his. "I ruin everything! Really?"

"Yes really!" she shook off his touch and he let her, a little ashamed he'd been so rough.

"If I remember correctly, it was your mouth that got us into this mess in the first place." He said through gritted teeth, only half surprised when she slapped him.

"I didn't push you into bed with her!"

Damon watched her turn and walk away, letting her get three steps away before reaching out for her arm. "You're not going anywhere."

"Oh yes I am!" she reeled back sharply, glaring at him. This time he didn't allow her to shake him away, he only pulled her closer, the fire in his eyes taking on a new meaning. "Let me go Damon."

"Not until you tell me just what the hell this is all about!"

She glanced around the room, feeling extremely foolish and embarrassed. This wasn't going right, none of this was going right. "Fine." She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I was trying to win you back. Trying to prove to you that I didn't mean what I said that night."

"So instead of coming clean and simply telling me how you felt, you tried to seduce me into forgetting how badly you hurt me?"

She hesitated, realizing how terrible it sounded that way. "I guess so." She spoke quietly now, a shocking contrast to the screaming match a few moments ago. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." He released her and stepped back, giving her the space to run if she wanted it; after all that was what she was best at- running from him. "At least let me fix that."

She touched the tender spot of her head with her still slightly throbbing arm and nodded. He watched as she dropped the lid of the toilet and sat down, careful to avoid the counter where she'd been sitting the night they'd nearly kissed. That night she'd been jealous of Rebekah too. He sighed and moved over to her, finally getting a good look at the cut. For a few minutes they were silent as he tried to keep his touch gentle. She hissed a few times when he applied the antiseptic, but other than that they barely spoke. When he was finally finished, he capped the bottle and set it back in the cabinet. She slowly looked at him, setting her hand in his when he offered it and let him pull her up.

Their bodies were no more than a inch apart and he could feel her heart hammering in her chest. Her bottom lip was slightly swollen from where she'd been worriedly biting it, and he found it hard not to think about their kiss on the porch a few weeks ago. "Thank you." She finally murmured, letting their gazes lock. "I guess I should clean up."

"No." he shook his head, holding her in place with an entirely natural form of compulsion. He didn't want her to go, and she didn't either. There was something about him that drew her straight to him like a homing beacon and she was tired of resisting. Wasn't that the entire point of all this? To just let go, and finally be herself with him. "I like the decorations."

"You missed the best part." She informed him, letting her hands relax in his. "If you'd been on time it would have all been perfect.

He smirked, stepping closer so there was no more than a whisper of air between them. "What was the best part?"

She hesitated, wondering if it was possible to get a mood back even after a fight. Deciding to screw it and try anyway she smiled, stepping away slightly. They would only be in this tug of war for a few more moments. "If you promise to keep your eyes closed, I'll show you."

Curiosity won him over and he nodded, releasing her when she stepped back again. "Alright."

Her grin widened and she let her fingertips rest over his eyelids for a moment. "Keep them closed." She instructed.

He stayed perfectly still, not speaking, not breathing and fighting very hard not to peak. He heard the ruffle of silk and the quick pull of zipper. His throat went dry instantly and he was sure if he was to talk, he wouldn't be able to. She was getting undressed, in his room, in front of him and he wasn't allowed to work. His hands clenched into tight fists at his side as he fought for the strength to follow her rule. Just a few feet away, she was completely bare for him. To keep his mind distracted he began reciting the alphabet backwards in French, stopping only when she cleared her throat.

"Okay Damon, you can open your eyes."

When he did, his mouth nearly fell open. She lay on his bed, covered in rose petals as if they'd rained down on her. Slowly, he stepped forward, raking his eyes over her pale, long legs. The hem of the dress barely brushed the edge of her thighs, the neckline low and lacy over her breasts. The red contrasted beautifully with her slightly blushing face and he found himself stepping forward as if in a trance. He had to touch her, had to taste her, just had to be next to her. She shivered as he reached the bed, but it was so warm in his room, that he knew she couldn't be cold. "What's the matter?"

"Scared." She answered truthfully, sitting up. A few petals that had been resting on her chest fell down, his eyes following them for a moment.

"You don't need to be scared of me. I won't hurt you, I promise."

She nodded, watching as he started to begin unbuttoning his shirt and slowly pushed herself to her knees; kneeling in front of him. "Let me." She said quietly, smoothing her hands over the dark blue fabric before looking up at him.

His eyes were normally light blue, but in the faint light and with the swimming passion in them, they were the same color of his shirt. She shivered again, her beat steadying when he leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met gently, carefully as if he was testing the water. She deepened the kiss, tilting her head for better access as her fingers undid all the buttons. As long as she was kissing him, she didn't have to think about anything else. His hands went from their tight grasp on her hips, up into her hair when she raked her nails down his abs to find his belt.

She felt, rather than heard his groan when she brushed lightly against his hardness, the new touch thrilling her. She'd often wondered what it would be like to be in a position with him like this, but she'd never imagined it could feel this safe and wonderful to be in his arms. She made a bit quicker work of his belt, pleasantly surprised at the smoothness of his skin as she slid his jeans down his hips. He stepped out of them, climbing onto the bed at the same time and lowering her to her back.

She hadn't expected his hands to be rough, but she hadn't expected them to be entirely soft either. The middle sensation was exactly Damon, exactly what she needed. A soft sigh escaped her lips as he settled between her thighs, her eyes taking in every inch of new skin. God, he was beautiful. She'd never seen anything for handsomely beautiful before than Damon smiling down at her like this. When he cried it was devastatingly gorgeous and when he smirked it was unbelievably sexy…but this look, this smile was warm and loving enough to melt any of her remaining fears away.

"Happy Valentines Day." She whispered, looking into his eyes with no embarrassment.

He grinned, leaning down to kiss her as his hands slipped beneath the silk to gently massage the inside of her thighs. "Now it is." He smirked, just slight enough to send her heart speeding before he slowly rolled the nightgown up, pressing kisses to her flesh as it was revealed to him. Her stomach, her ribs, her breasts were all slowly put on display for him as he undressed her centimeter, by painful centimeter. If she thought he was beautiful, she would have been astounded to hear what he was thinking about her. Instead of asking she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of being worshipped by Damon Salvatore.

"I love you Elena." He whispered against her lips before finally kissing her lips.

She shuddered, but not because she was scared. The last time he'd said those words she'd totally blown it. She would not do that again. "I love you too."

It had taken her nearly three years to figure it out, but it was true. There was no one in the world better equipped to love her and care for her with equal measure. He would die for her, but he would also live for her. He'd chosen to stay in this town and deal with all the painful memories that it held for him, only because it meant staying with her. He didn't respond right away, only kept kissing her; afraid that if he stopped she would take it back, that she would throw it in his face. She only held him tighter, releasing him a few minutes later when he removed the night gown completely.

Now they were totally bare for each other, not an inch of skin or a single emotion left uncovered. He bent his lips to her throat and kissed, working his way back down to her thighs. "What do you want Elena?" his voice was low, deep and it made her shiver in anticipation.

"I can't wait anymore Damon." She gasped, her fingers threading through his hair. "I want you."

"I want to resist." He murmured, his hands smoothing flat over her stomach and then around to her hips, propping her up so he could slide her legs around his waist. "I want to take this slow but I can't."

"Then don't." she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his lips back to hers.

Their tongues danced and battled, her breath catching in her throat when he finally joined their bodies. Damon felt the first intense wave of pleasure almost instantly as she tightened around him. The shock of just how good it felt to be inside her froze all of his movements for a moment as he reveled in the simple feeling of being with her, of being one with someone else. He'd fucked a lot of women, he'd loved a lot of women but it wasn't until this moment that he realized he'd never actually made love to someone before. Katherine had been the closest thing to that, but in this piece of time that belonged to them, there was no one and nothing more important than Elena.

"God, your beautiful." He whispered, kissing down over her collarbone.

She smiled sweetly, a sharp hiss coming from between her teeth once he started to pick up rhythm. Her music was still playing but it had changed to a slightly more upbeat love song. Normally, she would have known every single word, but right now she wasn't sure she would even be able to remember her own name thanks to the wonderful sensations Damon was currently rippling through her. She clung to him desperately, praying for release, praying that it would never end. If she had to stay locked in the moment for the rest of eternity, she wouldn't care. But fate had different ideas, and after a few moments of joint effort, she came; shuddering beneath him and moaning his name.

Damon followed soon after, holding her tightly against himself as they absorbed the aftershocks. Her skin was slicked with sweat and so they rolled together as he settled on his back. Her head settled on his chest, her arms wound around him as he leg was carelessly tossed over his. They were completely naked, completely sated, and completely comfortable. A few minutes after the warmth and adrenaline had worn off she shivered slightly, looking up at him with a sleepy smile. "Hi."

He found it adorable she would chose that for an opening line, but it fit well enough. Something had changed in the last few moments, and while it was clear their love was true, something else was pulling them together. A beacon called her heart to his and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Hi."

"How do you feel?"

He smirked, the cocky Damon she found infuriating and sexy making an appearance. "Incredible. You?"

"Same." She sighed, snuggling closer to him.

Damon had never really been one to cuddle, but he found himself unable to find the urge to pull away. "Cold?"

"A little." She shrugged, her eyes already closed. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this comforted and relaxed.

He pulled the sheet she'd kicked down back up, tucking it around her back. "I hope this isn't some ridiculous dream." He said quietly after a minute, wondering if she would answer.

"Close your eyes Damon." She whispered, pressing a few kisses to his chest before settling in to sleep. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

A few hours later, Damon awoke in the pitch black of night. He quickly surveyed his settings, seeing the candles still lit but burning low within the wax. She sensed his movement and held him tighter, either to prove that she was there or to make sure that he didn't leave. "You're still here." He whispered, running his fingers over her bare back.

"I am. I'll be here every morning if you want."

"I don't think I could ever let you go again."

Elena smiled and looked up at him in the low, warm glow. "That is exactly what I was hoping for."

He knew that he should let her sleep, knew that as a human she needed her rest, but the look in her eyes was too much to ignore and he found himself pulling her over his body. "Can you guess what I'm hoping for?"

She laughed, shaking her head slightly before leaning down to kiss him.

_a/n: I meant to finish this for you all in time for the 14__th__ but my Valentines was less than…romantic so I lost my inspiration for this piece a little. I hope it doesn't reflect too much because I really love this idea. Hope you all enjoyed _


End file.
